02875
}} is the 2,877th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Monday 19 March, 2001. Plot Part 1 Jack is getting ready for his trial. Harry says he looks smart and says Jack will be fine. Jack thanks Harry for all his support and says he is sorry for being rough on him at first. Harry says he thinks Jack is innocent. Jack leaves. Kathy is in Jack's house, on the phone to Bev Mansfield, reminding her that the boys will not be at school. Rob is ready for school. Kathy explains that he has to be available in case he is called to court. Andy says he isn't going to school. Diane is getting ready to go to court, she is nervous. Bernice and Ashley wish her luck. Bernice asks Ashley when his doctors’ appointment is. Ashley says that he might cancel it. Bernice says he ought to go as she doesn't want their child without a father in ten years time because Ashley didn't have a check-up. Angie talks to Richie, they get in the car together to go to court. Diane catches Richie's eye. Carol comes out of the B&B with the estate agent. Viv yells at Carol and the estate agent. Eric is moving boxes out of the boot of his car, Gloria sees Eric's bruised head. Eric says it was intruders, and Gloria says he must go to the doctors but Eric won't hear of it. Gloria says she will see if Paddy has something to take the swelling down. There are photographers outside the court as Jack gets out of the police van. Jack meets his QC, Geoffrey Hamilton-Jones. The QC asks if Jack has any questions, Jack says that he just wants to get it all over with. Paddy catches Gloria looking through the pills. Gloria explains what has happened to Eric. Paddy is concerned that Gloria is getting mixed up with Eric but goes off to find something to reduce the swelling. Riche and Angie arrive at the court and look to see which court room Jack will be in. Diane, Betty and Alan arrive and comment on the amount of people outside. They see Angie and Richie. Alan asks if Diane wants him to stay with her, but she says no. Diane thinks it is important for Jack to see a few friendly faces when he is brought in. Ashley arrives in the Woolpack where Bernice is cleaning. He reports on his doctor's appointment. The doctor said he was overweight and he had high blood pressure. The doctor took blood, but didn't think there was anything too untoward. Ashley leaves to go and dig out some old rugby kit so he can start running. In the court room, Jack is questioned. Jack pleads not guilty on both charges, the murder of Sarah Sugden and the attempted murder of Richard Carter. Part 2 The opposing barrister Hilary Browning QC, gives her verdict, and says that Sarah's death was a premeditated plan to exact final revenge on her and her lover. She then calls upon Richie to give evidence. Richie swears on the Bible. Richie is asked who shared his cottage. Richie explains his relationship with Sarah. He says they were together for 6months and were in love. He wanted her to get a divorce. Richie is upset, but says he is OK to carry on. Terry sees Ashley running near the Post Office. Ashley explains why he is running. Terry says that he needs some proper kit and says he might join him. Ashley turns and goes into the Post Office. Diane and Angie are outside the courtroom. Diane is nervous and Angie says she doesn't like courts. Richie is asked why Sarah didn't follow him out of the hayloft. Richie says she wouldn't jump. He says that he had to go out to get some air and Jack prevented him going back in to rescue Sarah. Richie says he saw Jack start the fire. Richie also says that Jack had said he could kill both Sarah and him the night before when they were in the pub. Richie says that Jack was out of control and pinned Sarah up against the wall. Richie says that Jack is a dangerous man and that he tried to attack him in hospital. The jury are told to dismiss that comment since that was after the day in question. Eric is polishing some antiques with Beeswax. Gloria produces some ointment for Eric. She puts some on for him. The QC then questions Richie about Jack's intentions to kill both him and Sarah. The QC brings up the fact that Richie had left Jack's six year old daughter alone in their house and that is why Jack threatened them. Richie says that everyone knew what he meant. The QC asks how Jack set fire to the barn. Richie replies that Jack spread petrol everywhere. The QC asks what Richie was doing at the farm. Richie says that he and Sarah had had a disagreement and that she had gone over to the farm to tell Jack she was going to leave Richie and go back to him. The QC accuses Richie of lying to the police about Jack setting fire to the barn. Richie says that Sarah was his life. The QC suggests that Richie was wanting revenge on Jack because he had lost Sarah to him. Richie denies all this and says that he saw Jack start the fire which killed Sarah. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Monday Category:Featured episodes